Parasites
"Parasites" made by Cookie on 08/19/2016 Parasites. Also known as "One that Covers" was a parasitic organism that could physically enhance and transform the host. The parasites were discovered by Code Talker upon researching the remains of The End after Operation Snake Eater in 1964, and later reviewing the records of The Pain. After studying them and even allowing The End's parasite to assimilate with his own body, Code Talker had the parasites sealed away. The parasites were later used in the creation of the Parasite Unit and the return of Quiet to active service. Although they were generally parasitic, Quiet and presumably Code Talker and The End's cases were closer to symbiotic rather than truly parasitic, as they also gave a lot of benefits to the hosts. Also, while Quiet's flesh would only briefly phase in and out of the visible spectrum and would distort when she was using her invisibility or turning partly gaseous, the Skulls would show their muscular systems and internal organs while using their powers. Superhuman mobility, strength and resilience are highly common among these kinds of subjects. In addition, weaponized subjects could float down while mid air and slow their falls, a possible side effect of their gas like transformation ability. This transformation could even allow a host to move faster than vehicles. In return, the host becomes a source of nourishment of some sort for the parasite. Parasites Commonly were mixed with Metallic archaea which were an artificially modified subculture of archaea created by Code Talker. It could be used to near instantly oxidize and melt any metal it is applied to. This allowed it to render weapons, especially nuclear weapons, with their capabilities. It could also be used to contain and consume radiation and radioactive materials, such as uranium. Alternatively, it could also be used to make better and faster mechanisms, increasing a machines reaction speed and allowing the to lock and release their individual jointed parts at will, much like a living creature. Mayouu uses Metallic Archaea in her Phantoms. Which makes them Faster, Higher Reflex and more human like. All controlled by Code Talker's Parasites. Her Phantoms were shown to have luminescent Red blood when damaged. The effects, uses and capabilities of metallic archaea could also be compared to that of nanomachines. Mayouu's Parasites are a specific strain of Archaea. They have the power to be manupliated into multiple forms. Some forms can me turned into a Counter measure against the first batch of Phantoms. known as the Psychogene Strain created by No Alert. However as a deterrent method. All strains of Psychogene Phantoms cannot be used against the original host. However can benefit the new HOST if Counter measured. The 2nd Stage Strain of Parasites are the Restriction Strain. This allows the Original Host of the Parasites to lock out use of controlled substances, however Mayouuu does not have access to the strain. Code Talker's Parasites emitted a Green Mist. Controlled Strains Emit a Blue Mist. Mayouu's Phantom Strains emitted a Red Mist. The Third Strain seems to be the most aggressive. The third is present when a purple Mist arises. It has been proven that the Phantoms in the mist have the ability to shape-shift, Multiply, and become more aggressive when near. The mist can rise tall into the clouds or low on the ground depending on the phantom's choice of body. From examining it this strain seems to have the Restriction Strain, but no signs of Psychogene Strain. However a new chemical compound was found that can only be detected in humid muggy areas which is an electrolyte magnetic field that seems to jam with any electronic equipment including equipment that could be present inside the bloodstream. The most common Phantom this Strain is detected in are the 3 Mammal Ai weapons known as the Chrysalis, Pupa, and Cacoon